Rainy Days and Lazy Sunshine Rays
by best with breadsticks
Summary: One-shot It's raining outside of Condor Studio, and some people -- namely Chad Dylan Cooper -- are a little hesitant about going outside in the rain.


Author's Note: I wanted to write at least one more story before college begins and this is probably it for me for a while...maybe I don't know... Anyway, this was inspire by that same day that we went to Ross and I bought that awesome sweater. There was a man and a woman standing outside waiting for the rain to slow up, so they could get to the their cars... The woman just went for it eventually and the man just stood there. My mom, sister and I were laughing at them inside our car. They were amusing us. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything _Sonny With a Chance _related.

---------------------

The raindrops pounded hard against the roof of Condor Studios. The storm had burst out of near nothing and was cascading down upon the group of buildings. The sheets of water flooded down over everything that was left uncovered. It wasn't an ideal day to say the least.

The day was wrapping up on set of _So Random!_, and the cast was eager to head home. Their rehearsal had been brutal ever since Marshall decided last minute to add in another two full sketches to Friday's line up.

Tawni twirled a piece of hair around her finger, staring blankly as Sonny moved about the stage. She was supposed to be playing the Queen Alien, who was overseeing production of the new tractor beam, but, honestly, it was nearly impossible to act like she actually cared.

Sonny, in her alien working attire, bolted with her endless energy from one end of the stage to the other, pushing buttons all over the machine. "And then you press this, and this, and this, and this, and this, and then you get –" She was cut off by Grady, playing another worker alien.

"Cheese!" He lifted the cheese that the tractor beam had created and grinned.

"Cut! Cut!" Marshall called out to the cast, waving his hands in the air. "That was excellent. I couldn't have asked for anything better. Only thing, Tawni," she perked up at the sound of her name, "please pay attention more."

She sighed, letting go of the hair she was twisting around her finger. "Sorry, Marshall."

"It's fine." He looked over the cast. "Well, I guess we're done for the day. You can all go home now. See you all tomorrow." He waved and walked off towards the exit.

Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora followed closely behind Marshall out the door, while Sonny decided to hang back a bit longer. She took off her alien mask and placed it down on her make-up station, shaking out her hair.

She grabbed her change of clothes that she left on set, and, instead of heading back to her dressing room where she'd have to face Tawni (she was never in a good mood when she got instructed on how to act), Sonny choose to change in the bathroom.

It wasn't long before she was dressed and ready to head out to the parking lot, where her mother would be meeting her. Once more, she choose to take the avoid Tawni way out of the building. It was a little bit of a longer walk, but it would be well worth it, if she didn't have to listen to Tawni's complaints about how she knows what she's doing.

Sonny walked carelessly down the hallways, carrying her bag over her arm and humming a tune. She wasn't looking at anything particular, when she noticed something that didn't belong.

"Chad?" She raised an eyebrow at Chad Dylan Cooper standing just at the end of the hallway, gazing out the open door. The rain hadn't let up yet. It was still rushing down from the sky.

"Sonny." He replied, not allowing his eyes to leave their position.

"What are you looking at?" Sonny asked once she moved up next to him. She searched around and out the open door, trying to find what he was so enthralled in. If it was keeping him quiet, it must be something awesome.

"I'm waiting for the rain to stop." He glanced over at her. "I don't want to miss my chance to escape, so I must be vigilant." He went right back to staring out the door, watching as the water droplets fell from the sky furiously.

Sonny laughed. "Seriously, Chad. You're afraid of a little rain. It's only water." She reached out her hand out the door, catching a few drops in the palm of her hand. She retracted her hand and promptly flicked the water she had just collected in his face.

"Ah," he scrunched his face and swatted at her hand. He wiped his hand over his face, brushing off the droplets. "That was rude, Sonny."

"I'm not rude," she laughed. "You're not even melting. I wasn't sure if jerk-throbs melted or not. Apparently that's only witches." She smiled.

"Ha, ha. You're being funny, funny, little Sonny again." His voice was laced with sarcasm. He turned his attention back to the rain falling just outside the door. He sighed, thinking about how long he was going to have to stand here before he could walk to his car. Luckily, he remembered to put the hood up…or did he?

"Stop being such a baby. I thought you were," her voice grew more masculine as she said his name, "Chad Dylan Cooper. And you were a manly man." She smiled and giggled at his expression.

"For your information, Sonny, I am a manly man." He put his hand on his chest to emphasis the point. "I just don't enjoy getting wet."

"How do you take a shower, then?" She crossed her arms and leaned back on her heels. "Don't tell me you sponge bath!" She pretended to gasp in the utmost shock. It wasn't long though that she was cringing at the thought of a sponge bath.

"I do _not_ sponge bathe!" He snapped back swiftly, obviously insulted by her assumption. "I do however take long soothing baths with sponges."

"You take baths?" A face of confusion came upon Sonny. "_Seriously_? I thought you were a manly man. Isn't taking a long bath kind of feminine?" Sonny herself enjoyed lengthy baths, but Chad. That was sort of weird.

"It's not feminine to take a bath." Again his response implied that he was offended by her words. "It's relaxing. And how else am I supposed to keep myself looking this flawless? Not that without the baths I'd look horrible. Taking long baths just enhances what I already have." He grinned, imagining how good he looked.

Sonny sighed and shook her head. "Whatever." She turned her head to the side. "I just wish you weren't such a baby and would go outside in the rain."

"My hair will get wet and lose it luster and bounce. And we can't have that." He shook his finger in front of her face as if he was scolding a young child. Sonny let her eyes travel up his body until they reached his face, where they looked at him with no amusement.

"Fine," she proceeded to walk out the door, "I'll go by myself."

"Fine." He replied. But quickly added, "Could you get my umbrella from my car?" He tossed her his car keys. "Or better yet, just drive it over."

"One," Sonny tossed his keys in the air and caught them, "I don't drive. I'm fifteen. And two, now you have to come outside, because I have your keys and there's no way you can get in your car without them."

Sonny began her descent of the stairs out into the rain, allowing the buckets of water to pound down on her. "Come on, Chad." She jingled his car keys from where she stood in the parking lot.

"But my hair, Sonny." He complained from his new position under the small covered area just outside the door. "Sonny, you're not being very nice right now." He shook his finger again like he was parent scolding a child.

Sonny spun around in the rain, dancing around. She skipped from puddle to puddle as a child would, splashing as much water as she could. "Sorry, Chad, I can't hear you. I'm having too much fun in the _rain_ with _your_ keys." She rattled the keys again, so that he didn't forget that she had them.

"Sonny, please." Chad was beginning to plead with her. He really didn't want to get soaked, and then have to sit in his leather interior. That would ruin it for sure.

"Just come out in the rain, and I'll have over the keys no questions asked." The keys made another appearance the palm of her hand. She smiled in an impish sort of manner, as if she knew this was killing him.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He decided he'd try one more time. "Are you sure you're not going to bring me my umbrella?"

She shook her head. "Nope, Chad. I won't get it for you. Don't be such a baby, seriously. It's only water." She kicked the water in the puddle she was standing in, smiling.

He shook his head at her, narrowing his eyes. "You are maniacal. I'm going to like this at all."

"Fine." Her smile became a smirk.

"Fine." He returned.

"Good."

"Good." He called back to her over her splashing in all the puddles.

"So, are you coming out?" She stopped splashing to listen for his reply. Hopefully it was going to be the one she wanted.

"You know just because you want me to come out in the rain, I'm not going to. It's a reversal. That's the way these things work, remember?" He crossed his arms determined to stay dry, even though he somewhat agreed to coming outside with her.

"Then I don't want you come out." Sonny twirled around again, pushing his keys deeper into her pocket to keep them from falling out of her pocket.

"Fine, I'm coming out!" He nearly yelled back, stepping out onto the steps leading down into the parking lot. The rain immediately gushed down upon him, drenching him in a mere minute. Chad shivered, putting his hands into his pockets, before strolling over to Sonny, who was grinning.

"My keys." Chad pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out for his keys. Sonny glanced down at his hand, and then pushed it back towards him. He pushed it back towards her.

"I came outside. I'm soaking wet. I don't have my umbrella. So if you please, my keys." He was pressuring her with his hand as much as he could. This was becoming increasingly frustrating.

She let out a huff of air, reaching into her pocket and producing the keys. "Here." She handed him the keys.

"Thank you." He snatched his hand back hastily with the keys in tow. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get home and change." He shivered again as he turned towards where his car was parked.

As soon as he did, the sky began to clear and the sun was showing its face once more. Sonny laughed, as Chad let out a cry of aggravation. He stared at the sky for a minute or two, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Are you serious?" Chad appeared to be asking the clouds. "If I had just waited another minute or two, I would have been completely dry right now. This is absurd!" He flopped his arms around at his side.

"Well," Sonny chimed in from behind him. "At least you don't have to take a unmanly bath now."

---------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
